I Hope You Dance
by SVULAWYER1
Summary: EO character death. I'm not to good at summarys.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Song:** I Hope You Dance

_All in Olivia's POV_

_Flashback_

"_You have late stages of lung cancer Mr. Stabler"_

"_Wait how? I mean nun of us smoke an-" I was at a loss of words_

"_Time. How much more time do I have?" _

"_Six months" it was simple no beating around the bush. Nothing._

_End flashback_

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.**

You could tell he was letting go. His smile got weaker. The volume of his laugh got lower. His eyes gave off this foggy grey instead of his normal aqua blue. But the one thing that never changed was his love.

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance.**

We tried treatment hoping that it would prolong the outcome that would end up being death. The only reason he tried it was because it would give me hope and at that time the only thing I could do was hope. Hope that my husband would pull through the night, the hope that I could go to work and know that when I get he'll still be alive, the hope that this was all just a really bad dream. But we both realized that the only thing it was really doing was giving us false hope.

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you're close to selling out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance.**

Three months after we found out about the cancer we both quit our jobs. It wasn't a choice for me, I knew I had to chose between staying with my husband or going to work and risking everything. In the end it wasn't about what I wanted. It was about what I could do to help my best friend, my confidant, my hero, my lover. My husband.

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,  
I hope you dance.. (time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance... (rolling us along)  
I hope you dance...(tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance... (where those years have gone)**

We always knew we wanted kids but we thought that we would have time. They say 'you can't have the bad without the good' in other words on the last day of work we found out I was pregnant. It was a biter/sweet moment. We were mixed with so many emotions.

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

_Flashback_

"_Time of death twelve AM" I knew he was gone. I felt it through the life in me. Believing it was something I would never become accustom to. I stood there and watched as what felt like the whole world, start to spin. If it wasn't for the baby inside of me, I think I would have taken my life to be with the one I love._

"_I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Stabler" _

_End flashback_

Those six months had gone fast. Faster then I thought. Without all of this happening I don't think I would loved my husband like I did the night he died. I didn't know what I had till it was all put on the line, and that's what Elliot was trying to show me. He was trying to show me that life is a privilege and to not look to the past and the bad things in it, but to the future and the good things to come.

**Dance, I hope you dance  
I hope you dance...  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance ...  
I hope you dance...**

And that was our dance. That was the Elliot and Olivia. It was one of a kind, and it will go on forever wether we're together or not.


End file.
